


Angry Sex

by Kira_Barakat



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Barakat/pseuds/Kira_Barakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Time Low are being supported by Tonight Alive, as highly requested by Alex Gaskarth, but how does Jack feel about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote smut.
> 
> Lmao hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kira x

Well – another day of tour. Another day of sitting around in a burning hot state, on a cramped, clammy tour bus, aimlessly scrolling through twitter until sound-check. Okay no, don’t get me wrong, I love tour, but something seems different this time. Alex insisted we choose Tonight Alive for our support act. I agreed, because Jenna can wail something fierce, but ever since the tour started, he hasn’t left her side. I can’t say I’m not slightly jealous. I mean, I’ve been openly flirting with my best friend for 10 years now, but he doesn’t seem to get the hint that I’m being serious! I’m too terrified of letting him know my proper feelings, though – because I want in my life, and telling him how I feel would totally jeopardise that. I’m also seen as the guy who sleeps around and enjoys one night stands, so, maybe confessing my decade-long-undying-love-for-my-straight-best-friend-oh-and-by-the-way-I-like-guys emotions wouldn’t be the best idea. I slumped down onto the couch on the tour bus, my back already sticking to the leather in the unbearable heat, eager to erase my thoughts.

Glancing out the window was a bad idea.

Everyone left the tour bus to go outside and play football about an hour ago. I could hear them shouting like children outside, so I could rely on their whereabouts for sure. I personally refused to go out. Not because I didn’t enjoy football, I just couldn’t handle seeing them. Alex insisted there was nothing going on, but the way they look at each other says different. Jenna looks at him as if it were able to save her life. She’s drawn to him, almost like a magnet. I felt rage surge through my veins, heartbeat increasing. Sweat beaded against the palms of my now-balled hands. My fist plunged against the sofa as I continued to watch them, jostling each other, laughing about some inside joke that I’d give my left arm to be a part of. I stormed off into my bunk, burying myself under my thin blanket and growing frustrated when it became insufficient to hide under. I let out an enraged moan. I didn’t know what it was any more. I didn’t know if it was my jealousy or just my pure lack of intimacy that was frustrating me. It was probably both.  
I lay on my back, rhythmically concentrating on the air filling and escaping my lungs. My face burned, my stomach twitched, and I knew something had to be done about my frustration. Just as I began tracing my boxer-line with my hand, the bus door slammed. I breathed an almost silent ‘fuck’ as I contemplated attempting to be silent rather than waiting for whoever it was to leave. I could still hear shouting outside so I assumed they wouldn’t be in here for long. Just then, I heard distant muffled talking. The voice was then followed by a female laugh, having to be Jenna.

Not only was she taking Alex away from me, but she was interrupting my masturbation now too? How the fuck is that fair? I decided upon giving up, knowing that I was unsuccessful in achieving any sort of orgasm. I rolled out of my bunk, storming past Alex, ignoring his ‘hey’, slamming the bus door behind me.

I ended up at the beach, I don’t know how long I had been there, but I sat watching the azure waves lapping against the golden shore, putting my mind at ease. My hormones had settled by now, and I was much more peaceful. The blinding sun beat down on me as I worked sand through the palms of my hands, being carried away by the wind. Hours had passed, the sun had set and the wind had gained momentum. My phone alerted me that it was time to get back to the bus, and I stood up, preparing myself for another night of having to tolerate Jenna and Alex acting like newlyweds.

I opened the bus door to the smell of alcohol and the sound of laughter. I was immediately annoyed again, knowing that the rest of the band and crew were having fun without me. I slumped down onto the sofa, in between Danny and Zack, before pouring myself way more Jack Daniels than the recommended amount. I kept glancing over at the two. Laughing and talking about music. That was my place. My seat on the couch, my topic of discussion, everything about what Jenna was doing should’ve been mine. I finished the glass within minutes and already my veins were burning with the familiar sensation of alcohol. I wouldn’t get through this tour without it. The evening seemed to pass quickly as two bottles of whiskey were almost entirely consumed by me. My surroundings moved worryingly quickly whenever I moved my head, but my anger hadn’t fully vanquished. Suddenly, Alex stood up, pulling the girl with him. They giggled like children before exiting the bus. It’s safe to say I fucking lost it. Alex was fucking with me now. It’s not like the flirting we had was one-sided. He always returned it, joking or not. Whenever we’re on stage, and we play break-up songs or love songs, I become so overwhelmed with feelings that I just decide to kiss him. It’s a regular occurrence, and again, he always kisses back. Surely he wouldn’t do if he didn’t like me…would he? Oh shit, my drunken thoughts are being paranoid. And anyway – if he did have feelings for me, then why the fuck was he outside flirting with Jenna? I stood up, angry as ever, before stumbling into the back lounge. I was so drunk. I fumbled with the curtain before getting in my bunk. I lay breathing heavily for a few moments, and decided upon listening to some music to calm me. I almost fell out of my bed whilst looking for my phone, but I placed the headphones in my ears, and let the world slip away from me.

I opened my eyes 10 minutes later after feeling a body collide with mine. I was too drunk to register fully what was going on, but the person beside me was the last human being I’d expect.  
Alex stared into my eyes, his earthy brown eyes burning into mine.

“Jack, have I done something wrong? I feel like I’ve really upset you. Please tell me what’s the matter?” I looked at him in pure awe. He finally registered that something was going on. Cue drunk, dumbass Jack, the kind of guy who can’t keep his fucking mouth shout as soon as alcohol passes his lips.

“God dammit Alex! Yes, you have upset me. I don’t wanna be mean but I just feel like you’re fucking with my emotions. I have had feelings for you for 10 years now, and every day I try a new method of letting you know, and every day I seem to make progress, you seem to understand, or at least return my flirting, but all of a sudden you and Jenna are practically eye-fucking each other whenever you’re in the same room! And that’s pretty fucking often since you can barely keep your hands off of each other. You’re always touching, and it makes me sick. You’ve just replaced me with her. Yeah, I’m sorry I said it, but it’s true. Everything you’re talking about, everything you’re doing with her, even the way you sit with her! It’s as if you’ve literally swapped us over, it’s identical. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this tour any more if you’re planning on spending more time here with her. I can’t do it, I nearly punched Evan today, I was so mad.” My rant was cut short as I caught a glimpse of Alex’s face. Even in the dark shade of my closed bunk, I could see he was upset.

“Jack you’re so fucking ignorant. Why do you think I’ve been treating her that same as I do with you? Because I fucking have feeling for you too, but you spend so much time having one night stands and fucking strangers that I figured there was no chance for us. I tried to move on, and I’m sorry that upset you, but you’re such an asshole for making me feel bad about this! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me sooner. You’re a dick, and ignorant dick, and I’m fed up with you getting mad just because you’re jealous. Just tell me if there’s a fucking problem, rather than going insane and making me feel bad. Fuck you!” He shouted, sitting up slightly. I sat up to his level, feeling completely offended by what he’d said. I was so angry at him. But my god. Alex was so sexy when he was angry. I could feel myself getting turned on just from looking into his eyes. My breathing quickened and I knew he could tell. He smirked at me slightly, before pressing his drunken lips to mine. It wasn’t our first kiss, but it was certainly the most significant one. His tongue hungrily plunged into my mouth, exploring it as thoroughly as he could. I groaned at his desperation. Alex hands grasped for my hair, finding my tangled hair and burying his hands within it. Alex gripped strands of hair, pulling slightly, allowing me to moan into his mouth. He smirked, before running his hands down my cheeks and agonizingly slowly tracing my body. Eventually he reached my boxer line and stopped.

“Jack, I may be really drunk, but I want this. Do you?” He asked. I nodded, excited. His lips found mine again within the darkness as I felt my pants being unzipped. Alex pulled them off without hesitation and began palming me through my boxers. Fuck, it was so good. I briefly felt my eyes roll to the back of my head, pleased that I was finally being pleasured by someone who knew exactly what to do. I felt the familiar popping of the buttons on my shirt, before a pair of velvety lips were pressed roughly against my neck. His tongue glided across my collarbone, desperate to achieve a moan from me. He eventually nibbled on the exposed skin behind my ear as I let out a whimper. I felt him smirking as he did it one more. I couldn’t contain myself. This boy was driving me insane.

“Alex p-please.” I begged. Immediately he was kissing me again, silencing me. He began kissing downwards, following the elastic seam of my boxers as Alex slowly dragged his fingers higher up my thigh. My dick twitched from underneath my boxer shorts, as Alex took firm hold of the base and I gasped. Instantly his hands were all over it, slowly pumping up and down. I breathed heavily, finally getting a sexual release. He was being a tease, and it took a lot of begging and swearing to get him to let up. He pulled my boxers down with the slightest effort, before engulfing my erection with his warm mouth. I whimpered slightly as he hit the back of his throat straight away. Alex’s tongue danced, flicking little patterns against my skin, causing me to knot my hands in his hair and force him downwards. My hips jolted upwards, making contact with his throat again. I yelled, louder this time, as Alex decided to use his hand also. The movement was sensational, I felt myself reaching a climax. Alex hummed against my dick, sending me reeling. Only the whites of my eyes were visible as I entered a state of paralysed bliss; the familiar tugging feeling in my stomach as I released. The noise I produced was far from human, but oh my god I didn’t care. I suddenly became very cold as Alex sat up, swallowing and smiling at me.

“By the way, Jack, Jenna means nothing to me. I’ve just been extremely desperate for days now and I was hoping to get laid. I’ve wanted you for longer, though.” Jack said, looking up at me. I smiled at him, still sighing with pleasure, as my droopy eyes closed.

The next day, Alex paid Jenna no attention whatsoever. In fact, I don’t think he had a friendly conversation with her for the rest of tour. But me, on the other hand…I saw a lot more of Alex as the tour progressed. As a matter of fact, I saw him pretty much every night.


End file.
